User blog:GODof123WAR/Another Idea for an ME3 MP DLC.
With my first DLC suggestion being as bad as Tali's face, I decided to make a second one. This second one is FAR more logical and I think you would like it. Enjoy. Note: I'm updating this sometimes. I also have additional ideas not found here, or anywhere else, for new classes. These are: The N7 Archer Soldier, Drell Infiltrator, Cerberus Sentinel, Geth Prime Engineer, N7 Storm Vanguard and Krogan Adept. = Characters = Ex-Cerberus Soldier When many of the great Project Pheonix biotics left Cerberus, the powerful warriors of Project Behemoth saw no problem with indoctrination, until they saw what it could do. Project Pheonix began kidnapping live subjects to experiment on, similarily to what the Teltin facility on Pragia did many years ago. This prompted the Project Behemoth subjects to leave and free the test subjects of Pheonix. They all joined the Alliance and now work to defeat the Reapers, Cerberus and Geth. Class: Cerberus Defector Specialized Optics: Allows you to see through smoke, walls etc. Uprgrades can give damage/range boosts. Incendiary Shot: A variation of the Concussive Shot, the Incendiary Shot does slightly less damage but can burn groups of enemies and pierce through armor. Frag Grenade Fitness Asari Sentinel While technically supposed to stay on and guard Thessia, a couple of these powerful commandos left their own forces. While seen as traitors or deserters at first, they gained respect when their intentions were made clear. These individuals joined the Alliance to stop Cerberus, the Geth and the Reapers. Class: Asari Commando Biotic Armor: Tech Armor only blue and creates a Nova-like effect when deactivated. Dominate: Use advanced biotics to change an enemies' allegiance for a short time. Basically Sabotage for organics. Does small damage to synthetics. Energy Drain Fitness Ex-Cerberus Engineer After Project Pheonix began kidnapping live subjects to experiment on, the tech experts of Project Immortal joined with the defectors of Project Behemoth and the Alliance. They now work to stop the Reapers, Geth and their former employers. Class: Cerberus Defector Cerberus Turret: A powerful turret with a long set-up and an even longer recharge speed. Shield Pylon: A pylon that recharges of the shields of those nearby. Electrify: Shoot a constant stream of electricity that is adept at destroying shields and barriers. Fitness Turian Infiltrator The Turian Spectres were called back to protect the Citadel, but after the Cerberus coup failed they joined the Alliance. They were seen as betrayers by both the Council and the Turian Hierarchy but they knew that what they were doing was right. And that was stopping the Reapers. And the Geth. And Cerberus. Class: Turian Spectre Impale: Shoot an enemy with a spike that does the same damage as a shot from a Carnifex plus bleeding damage. When the enemy dies, the spike explodes. Tactical Cloak Marksman Fitness Asari Justicar Vanguard When the weaker Justicar Adepts left their other duties to join the N7 Spec Ops to stop the Reapers, Geth and Cerberus, the more biotically powerful Justicar Vanguards saw it as a sign of weakness and stayed fighting injustice. When they saw just how quickly the three enemy factions were ravaging the Milky Way, they too joined the N7 Spec Ops. While utterly unpredctable, they know how to get the job done right. Class: Asari Justicar Biotic Charge Warp Grenade: A grenade that warps all enemies that are nearby when it explodes. Slam Fitness Experimented Adept After many of Cerberus' Project Pheonix warriors left the shadowy organization, The Illusive Man decided to 'restart' the Teltin facility that was destroyed a year ago by one of it's former victims: Jack. Upon being freed by the deserters of Project Behemoth, they joined the Alliance. If you wish to know more, ask Subject Zero about her childhood... Just don't call her that! Class: Cerberus Victim Neural Shock: Stuns an organic or synthetic for a long amount of time and makes them susceptible to biotic combos. Shockwave Obliterate: A slow moving orb that explodes with a Nova effect when it hits an enemy. Fitness = Weapons = ---- ' The Starkan Ripper' is a shotgun that was once used by the Vorcha, but is now illegal because of it's massive damage. Well, was illegal anyway. Since the Reapers attacked, the Council has legalized these juggernauts. They fire volleys of pellets that explode on impact. It is a very heavy gun. Clip: 2 / Spare: 16 / Double-Barreled, Shotgun / RARE The Geth Plasma Cannon is the very same gun used my Geth Primes. Heavy yet powerful with low recoil and a relatively quick reload, obtaining it and mass-producing it was far too difficult for this weapon to go to waste. It is extremely heavy, so much so that when a Krogan soldier with no upgrades of any sort wields it, there will be only a +25% recharge boost. Clip: 3 / Spare: 15 / Single-Shot, Assault Rifle / RARE The Crossbow is an old, medieval weapon used centuries ago by human knights. Hahne Kedar took it's design, made it semi-automatic and chargeable, then sold it to the Alliance. Each arrow does the damage of a Phalanx bullet plus bleeding damage and a fully charged shot does the damage of a Talon at close range. It is a medium weight weapon. Clip: 10 / Spare: 90 / Chargeable, Semi-Auto, Assault Rifle / ULTRA-RARE = Maps = ---- Firebase Arachnid The massive cave systems beneath Utukku. Firebase Supernova An abandoned Geth station that requires more battle to be done. = Special Thanks = Avg Man: For feedback and ideas for a gun, The Crossbow Category:Blog posts